


Day Thirty-Two || Find the Solution

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [32]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 21:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: The last thing Sasuke wants to do in his spare time is tutor another student. But...he supposes it could be worse. Kakashi could have asked him to tutor Naruto. NOT. HAPPENING.





	Day Thirty-Two || Find the Solution

Having a few spare minutes before class, Sasuke idly goes over his homework for first period, dark eyes half-lidded and trying to catch any last-minute mistakes. So far, it all seems in order.

“Sasuke...Sasuke!”

“What is it, Naruto?”

The blond stumbles to his desk, the one just in front of his best friend, lurching into his seat with a panicked smile. His clothes are wrinkled and hair mussed. It’s like he just got out of bed… “Hey, uh...did you - did you finish last night’s homework?”

...does he really need to ask? Sasuke looks up over the brim of his held-aloft paper. “Of course I did.”

“Well...could I maybe just -?”

“No.”

“But -!”

“There’s not nearly enough time for you to copy the entire assignment...besides, maybe I’m a little  _ tired _ of you copying me. What does it matter, anyway? If you just copy my work, you won’t actually  _ learn _ it, and come test time, you’ll fail.” The Uchiha deadpans, squinting slightly. “You think the teacher doesn’t notice that pattern…? Maybe you should spend less time running around with those delinquent friends of yours after curfew and start  _ doing your homework _ .”

“Hey, my friends aren’t delinquents!”

“Oh? What happened to the graffiti? The property damage? The sneaking into parents’ liquor cabinets? Because I highly doubt that’s all stopped on a dime.”

The tips of Naruto’s ears burn bright red, bristling with a hint of temper.

“Something tells me the son of the superintendent would face some  _ pretty harsh _ punishments if his father found out…”

“Sasuke…”

“He can only make the troubled youth argument so many times, what with adulthood hurtling at you like a train. And what  _ would _ your mother think?”

“OI!” Grabbing Sasuke by the shirt collar, Naruto lifts him straight out of his chair, a foot planted in his own. Around them, other students gasp and holler in surprise. “Shut yer trap!”

Sasuke just stares at him, scowling. “If I didn’t just prove my point...you wouldn’t have a reason to get so angry…!”

“I SAID SHUT IT!”

“All right boys, that’s enough.” Walking into the room nonchalantly, their first period teacher waves a hand. “Naruto, put Sasuke down. Sasuke, stop taunting Naruto. Can we have  _ one _ day where it doesn’t start with a near-brawl?”

Mouth cut in a deep frown, blond brows furrowed sharply, Naruto breathes harshly through his nose. “...fine.” With a small shove, he releases his classmate and sits in one movement.

Resting hands atop his podium, Kakashi glances between them, looking thoughtful. “...actually, you know what? I think we’ve had enough pattern established, we need to do a little something about this.”

“Wait, what -?”

“I’m going to give you both detention.”

Sasuke bristles. “I didn’t -!”

“Ah ah ah, no arguing. I’ll talk to you both after class, and we’ll work something out. But I’m getting a little old to be dealing with your...shenanigans as often as I am. Maybe thinking that over this morning will get it through your heads, hm?”

Naruto doesn’t even answer, arms folded atop his desk and propping up his chin.

“Tch…” Aggravated, but doing his best to swallow his temper for now, Sasuke collapses back into his seat.

“First thing’s first: hand in your assignments, please. We’ll see how well you all did on that essay on chapters ten through fifteen. I’m sure you’ll have plenty of... _ interesting _ theories to keep me busy reading them tonight.”

Sasuke passes his up the row, noting that Naruto doesn’t even have a partially completed paper to turn in. Counting the stack he receives, Kakashi gives a brief glance to the blond before just sighing and moving on.

The rest of class passes like any other day - reading, discussion, debate...the usual. Sasuke doesn’t bother attempting to chime in, instead leaning his chin into a palm, elbow propped atop his desk and glaring out the window. Leave it to Naruto and his temper to drag him into trouble… 

Once the hour block is over, the rest of their classmates file out, and the pair approach Kakashi’s desk. He leans back in his chair, a leg atop a knee, fingers woven. “...now, I’ll make this brief. Starting tomorrow, I’m moving you two apart. Naruto, you’ll be front and center...it’s clear you need space from Sasuke, and more proximity to your lessons.”

The blond just pouts.

“You’ll be spending some extra time with me for the rest of the week after your last class. Maybe then you’ll have papers to turn in. And you,” he goes on, turning to Sasuke. “It’s clear you need a little...interpersonal skill development. So you’ll  _ also _ be spending some time here after school...but a little differently. I want you to tutor another student.”

“...what?”

“Any subject you want, but it’s clear you need practice in interacting with your fellow classmates.”

“More like I need practice getting away from  _ him _ .”

“And you will. But your antagonizing nature isn’t going to get you very far. Stop lording yourself over someone you deem beneath you.”

They both then go to argue, but stop at a raised hand.

“...not that Naruto is - in fact, he’s not. You both have your faults. Best you learn how to deal with them now before we ship you off into the real world, hm? Because I promise you, this punishment is light. And if you two keep heading the way you’re headed...it will only get worse. So, let’s nip it in the bud, shall we? I’ll see you both after classes today. Naruto, prepare for some reading. Sasuke...be thinking about what subject you’ll be helping a fellow student with. Now get going - if you’re late, just have your teacher phone me. I’ll get you off the hook.”

With that, the pair take their leave, shooting each other dirty looks. “Nice going, jackass. Now we’re both suffering because of your temper,” Sasuke growls.

“Yeah? Like it wasn’t your high-and-mighty attitude that set if off in the first place, ya bastard? Shove off…”

Thankfully the rest of their mornings are spent apart in different classes. And Sasuke spends all of his dreading the last bell. Tutoring someone? Is Kakashi  _ serious _ …? He’s never done that sort of thing, he doesn’t know how! And knowing his luck, he’ll end up with some  _ moron _ that won’t know anything about anything.

But at least by the end of the day, he’s made up his mind. He’ll do math.  _ Simple _ math. Surely some algebra will be easy enough to explain to someone, right? While all his subjects are relatively easy for him...he’d rather keep it to something with one set answer. Read the problem, find the solution. A to B, and...well, whatever steps end up in between.

Naruto’s already seated at a desk when he arrives, Kakashi sat atop his own with a foot in a chair. “Ah, there you are. Found a subject?”

“...algebra.”

“Good, good - there’s a study hall in the library every day after class! Go find someone who needs it, and bring them back here. I’ll be supervising.”

Expression anything but elated, Sasuke does as asked. He’d had no idea there was a study hall...he always goes straight home after class. Working his way in, he glances around, seeing various groups and pairs seated at the tables within.

A senior girl glances to him, asking what he needs. “I, uh…” Ugh, how embarrassing… “...I’ve got a temporary detention assignment to tutor someone in algebra. Mr. Hatake wants it in his room, though.”

“Oh, perfect! You know, we’re always looking for more tutors! Let me ask and see who’d like to go with you - wait right here.”

Watching her go, Sasuke sighs. He doesn’t even get to pick them? Great. Leaning against the wall beside the door, there’s about a minute of quiet before she comes back, another girl in tow. “Here we are! This is Hinata Hyūga. She came here looking for algebra help. Think that will work?”

He gives her an appraising look. There’s a vague recognition - they’re in the same year, he remembers. And her body language looks reserved. Quiet. Hopefully she’ll be tolerable. “...sure.”

“All right! Thanks so much for lending a hand.”

Wanting to retort that he doesn’t have any choice, Sasuke swallows down the words and instead mutters, “C’mon” before opening the door.

“...so...where are we going?”

“Mr. Hatake’s literature classroom. Naruto got my ass in trouble, so I have to tutor someone in his room every day for a week.” He doesn’t elaborate any further.

“Oh...so just until Friday?”

“Yup.”

“You won’t - y-you won’t keep going after that?”

“I doubt it. I have my own studies to tend to.”

“Oh...t-that makes sense.”

Dark eyes give her a glance. Sure, she looked quiet, but stuttering, too? Maybe he should have got someone a little less...nervous.

“Well...I still appreciate the help. I had to miss a few weeks of class, so...I’m pretty behind.”

“How come?”

“I...I was sick.” 

The reply sounds fabricated, and Sasuke perks a brow...but doesn’t pry. “...well, okay then. We’ll see how far you can get in a week. Then someone else can take over.”

He opens the door for her, earning a look up from Kakashi. “Hello there, Hinata!”

“Hello, Mr. Hatake.”

“Here to help Sasuke learn some manners?”

Her head tilts, clearly confused as said Uchiha just scowls and moves to the opposite corner of the room. “C’mon, let’s get started.”

There’s a brief pause...and then she follows. “What, um...what did he mean by that…?”

“Naruto wanted to copy my homework. I said no, told him to do his own, and to stop being an idiot after school. He got mad, tried to start a fight...and we  _ both _ got in trouble. Now Kakashi thinks I need some  _ interpersonal practice _ .”

Large pale eyes blink, clearly not expecting his explanation. “I...I-I see.”

“In short, let’s just...sit and do some math, okay? The sooner we get through this week, the sooner I can get back to my own damn schedule…”

There’s a slight wilt of her brow...but then she sits in the desk beside him. “So...I missed eight whole chapters while I was...sick. I’ve started the first one, but um...I haven’t gotten very far.”

“That’s okay. We’ll just...do what we have to.”

It doesn’t take Sasuke long to realize...he got very lucky with her. She’s quiet, yeah...but attentive, watching his pen and glancing up to listen to his lesson. Her handwriting is neat, if not a little small...and though she asks plenty of questions, they manage to move pretty quickly. It’s clear she’s not dumb...she just fell behind because she was... _ sick _ .

He’s really tempted to ask, but...well, that would be showing interest. And he’s  _ not _ interested. All Sasuke wants is to get through these five hours without any additional stress or lost time.

With their desks put side by side, and the two of them poring over the same book...he can’t help but eventually realize they’re leaned in rather close together. Hinata has to do so in order to see his demonstrations, and he to check her work. More often than not, their shoulders brush.

...and he can smell her shampoo. Something with lavender in it…it’s actually really -

Okay, whoa,  _ hold up _ .

_ No _ . No!

He actually sits up and back as it hits him, taking a deep breath and furrowing his brow. Thankfully she doesn’t notice, in the middle of attempting a problem and hunched over her paper.

Staring at her as though she’s suddenly sprouted a second head, Sasuke blinks. He...he didn’t just think that, right? He doesn’t even really  _ know _ this girl! Sure, they’ve probably spoken once or twice, but...otherwise they’re practically strangers. And since when did he start smelling people’s hair? 

...well, granted, most people can’t get that close to him. He doesn’t let them. But...well, it’s a little unavoidable at the moment. And for some reason it just hadn’t really...come to his attention. He hadn’t noticed.  _ How _ did he not notice? He’s so particular about his space!

“...uh, Sasuke…?”

Eyes snapping to her face, he sees her looking to him. “...done?”

“Yeah.”

This time, he scoots her paper toward him, maintaining a little distance and glancing over cautiously before looking over her process. Another one done right. “...looks good.” Back over slides the paper.

“All right you three. I think that’s enough for tonight. Same time, same place tomorrow...until Friday. Thank you again, Hinata, for letting Sasuke torture you.”

She gives a sheepish smile. “Oh, t-that’s okay. We’re making good progress!”

“Oh? Good. Hopefully in more than one regard.”

Ignoring the man, Sasuke takes up his bag, moving his desk back into place before abandoning the room at top speed.

Something’s wrong with him.

“Sasuke, w-wait!”

He gives her a glance as she jogs to catch up.

“Um...I know maybe you won’t want to, since this is...temporary. But would it be okay if - if I emailed you when I get stuck? I’ll try not to, but -”

“Yeah, that’d be fine.”

“...o-oh!”

Taking out a pen, he scribbles his address along the corner of her notebook. “I keep my email open when I’m home, anyway.”

“Thank you so much! Hopefully I won’t have to bother you - I-I’ll try not to. Um...see you tomorrow!” Waving, she jogs ahead and out of sight.

...what...did he just do?

Watching her go, he has to restrain himself from slapping a palm to his brow. He didn’t even hesitate! He just...gave it to her! Told her it was fine! It’s  _ not fine! _

...is it?

“Better get headed home, Sasuke. Don’t forget: you’ve got five more chapters to read and report on by Friday.”

Startling at Kakashi’s voice beside him, Sasuke dusts pink in reflexive embarrassment at being caught off-guard. “Y-yeah, just...whatever.”

“See you tomorrow!”

Scowling, Sasuke stuffs hands in his pockets and actually turns around to find another exit. He doesn’t want to run into her again. Not today.

_ ….the hell is wrong with you, Sasuke? _

**Author's Note:**

> All right, here we go into February! And with a rather longer-than-usual piece, huzzah!
> 
> Poor Sasuke, getting dragged into trouble...though to be fair, he WAS the one who started it...even if he had a point. But hey, it seems that maybe he's not as upset about his punishment now as when he started ;3c Maybe this week won't be so bad!
> 
> But yeah, that'll do it for today! Thanks for reading!


End file.
